


Slow Burn

by Fandom_Gal



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Power Play, Slight Bulma/Yamcha mention, alcohol mention, biting kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Gal/pseuds/Fandom_Gal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own any of the Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z Characters, this is a fan creation and all characters belong to FUNimation/Toei Animation/Fuji TV/Akira Toriyama.</p><p>I hope you enjoy this fic, it's my first go at actually putting out one of my fics, so if you have any feedback on how I can improve, I would really appreciate it.</p><p>The story will get more sexually graphic in later chapters, so those of you looking for some nice Vegebul smut; it'll be here soon.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Slow Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z Characters, this is a fan creation and all characters belong to FUNimation/Toei Animation/Fuji TV/Akira Toriyama.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic, it's my first go at actually putting out one of my fics, so if you have any feedback on how I can improve, I would really appreciate it.
> 
> The story will get more sexually graphic in later chapters, so those of you looking for some nice Vegebul smut; it'll be here soon.

Chapter 1: You've struck the match

 

This was the third time this week that, Bulma spent carefully sneaking away from the GR, heels from the night before clasped in one hand; and her purse in the other. On her way back to the Capsule Corp mansion. Morning dew from the grass tickled at her feet, the freshness of the morning seemed almost wrong on her skin, especially after what she’d been getting up to, with their Saiyan house guest less than an hour ago. Warm bodies pressing against the cool metal floor; sweat dripping; rough lips nipping at soft skin. Bulma brushed her fingertips against the fresh purple welts on her neck; still sore.

She pressed her finger into one of the new bites, just where her pulse was. She relished in the sensation, wishing she could have stayed with him a little longer. It was so rare to see the, self proclaimed, Prince of all Saiyans calm and docile. Let alone be, wrapped gently in his arms; strong, muscular arms that had been used to bring pain to so many others, but to her the most intense and all consuming pleasure she had ever felt.

This all started just two months ago...

* * *

 

They were arguing about the Gravity Room, nothing new there. Just the usual banter that had been heard all over the Capsule Corp Mansion since Vegeta had decided to stay and train for the arrival of the Androids in just three years. Bulma was flat back against the sleek wall of the GR, Vegeta’s hands pressed into the metal either side of her head. Clad in only a pair of grey sweatpants, sweat glistening on his muscular, scarred chest, the heat was almost unbearable today and that made them all the more argumentative. Bulma didn't know how she was going to keep this up, every time he got in her face like this, she couldn't help but find it, to put it bluntly; hot as hell! She was opposite one of the most dangerous men in the universe, and he was driving her crazy!

‘-AND NOT ONLY THAT BUT THIS BLASTED MACHINE OF YOURS WILL NOT EVEN GO UP TO 300 TIMES GRAVITY! SO GO AND FUCKING FIX IT WOMAN!’

Vegeta leaned in a little closer, their chests almost touching, and as the argument got more heated, she could feel a coil of heat building low within her.

‘WELL IF YOU STOPPED PUSHING THE MACHINE TOO FAR, BEFORE I HAVE A CHANCE TO UPGRADE IT, THIS SHIT WOULDN'T KEEP HAPPENING!’  
  
She yelled back, pressing a hand to his naked chest, her soft palm touching the knotted flesh of one of his scars. Bulma was trying to gain the upper hand; this heat was cloying, but she didn't want to succumb to it. Vegeta just leant in closer, his strength overpowering her. The tip of his nose just pressing against hers, Bulma still refused to be the first to falter, they stood there for a few seconds, just a slight head tilt would be enough to close, the ever decreasing, gap between them. Then just when it seemed her will to hold back would break, he turned to walk away, well Bulma could have screamed right then and there!

‘H-hey! Prince of all Assholes! We aren't done here!’

Bulma shouted trying to keep the lust she had, for said asshole, out of her voice, as she grabbed his wrist suddenly. She heard him chuckle low in his throat, he could have easily broken away from her, yet he was turning his head back to face her, a look in his dark eyes that she’d never seen before, he had a very intense stare as it was but this, it’s like he was undressing her with his eyes.

'Are we not, woman?’

His tone of voice was different now too, lower and more intimate, regardless Bulma stayed her ground, she could feel a hot blush on her cheeks; damn him! Brushing her turquoise hair from her eyes, refusing to be intimidated by his sudden change of mood, no mater how aroused it made her.

'Listen here you brute! Just who the fuck, do you think you are bossing me around in my own home!?’

She began, rocking up onto her tiptoes slightly so they could be eye to eye, she could feel her face heating up, even more. She was probably the only one, other than Frieza, who had the guts to stand up to him. Being this close to such a powerful man, was equal parts exciting and terrifying. Vegeta could break her so easily, if he wanted; snap her like a dry twig, yet the thought of such rough and battle hardened hands on her body made her tremble inwardly and a sweet ache began to radiate through her lower body.

'Woman… get the **fuck** out of my face.. or I won’t hold back..’

Vegeta muttered darkly, smirking, as always, so sure of himself he took another step closer to her. His words bringing her back to reality with the grace of a speeding freight train, Bulma could feel the pressure dip and rise in her abdomen, she could feel pulse between her legs get more prevalent; darting her tongue out to lick her, suddenly very dry lips.

' **Make me!** ’

Bulma retorted, attempting yet again to push on his chest, he was still, unwavering from where he stood. Bulma was surprisingly strong willed, for someone who was, eye to eye with a Saiyan… But not for much longer, she could feel her will to keep him waiting slipping, his intense gaze burning through her, she couldn't help herself. He was too damn intoxicating! No-one had ever made her feel like this before, so unable to control herself.

'Goddamn it, you stupid, infuriating- y-you…’

Bulma’s words began to falter as Vegeta's expression began to change, his intense gaze on her, softening, and a slight blush began creeping its way across his face.

‘Has anyone ever told you-’

Vegeta started, grabbing her wrists holding them up as he began, slowly pushing her back against the cold metal wall of the GR. Since when did things like this, actually happen? Bulma was surprised, she never thought he would do something like this, he was usually too proud to give into anything so vulgar. She assumed she'd be the one to make the first move, but it seemed this Saiyan Prince was clearly well versed in seduction.

‘-how, ravishing you are…’

Vegeta pinned her wrists up using just one hand, crushing his torso against her, his free hand, softly trailing a finger along her jaw. Bulma shuddered from his unbelievably gentle touch, her heart starting to quicken, turquoise hair falling in front of her face, she must've looked so brazen. All of her body language was practically screaming at him to carry on, begging him to touch more of her with this surprising new tenderness.

‘…when you’re pissed off?’

Vegeta finished, brushing the hair from her eyes, for a moment it was so silent you could almost hear the, proverbial pin drop. Just as he was about to close the gap, a blaring beeping sound started filling the room;

Bulma snapped her eyes open and she was lying in bed, looking at her flashing alarm clock, it was just a dream, angrily she slapped her hand on top of the clock, the noise stopped, she wiped the sweat from her brow, heart still pounding from the dream she just had.

_Agh... for fucks sake...!_

Bulma threw the covers off her and stomped out of bed, towards her en suite bathroom she ran the faucet for a second, splashing cool water on her face. Why was she dreaming about him? Vegeta was just, an annoying house guest that only saw her as his own personal mechanic whenever the GR was on the blink.

_Is this break up with Yamcha driving me crazy? Yeah that's gotta be it..._

Bulma attempted to convince herself, as she turned on the shower slipping out of her her pyjamas trying her best to push the image of Vegeta, pinning her against a wall out of her mind. She opened the door to the shower, sticking her leg under the spay of the shower head. 

 'Mmh, just right...'

She mused as she stepped under the water, the warmth trickling over her. Warm, just like in her dream... that sickly heat spreading through her body, his usually cold eyes gazing at her with such fervour. Bulma grunted; swiftly grabbing the shampoo, why couldn't she get those images out of her head!? Did she really want to get laid that bad?

_The only reason you dreamt about him, is because he is the only guy you have seen in the last week... that dream didn't mean anything._

Now, this would have been a perfectly rational explanation, if it wasn't the third time Bulma had, had a dream like that about the Saiyan prince. The first time had been when she and Yamcha were still together;

It was night in this dream, Vegeta had turned up in the doorway of her bedroom in total silhouette; it was scary at first, his dark figure reaching out for her. But when he touched her skin, her fears were gone; curious fingertips brushing her soft flesh. Flesh he could destroy, it would have been easier than tearing paper. Yet, he was gentle... 

Bulma lathered the shampoo in her long hair, scrubbing at her scalp roughly; it was almost as if she was trying to wash out the image of Vegeta from her head. A fruitless effort...

_I mean, sure he's got a nice body, and he's got interesting eyes; good butt too... Ugh I can't believe I just thought that, stupid Vegeta; he doesn't just annoy me in real life now he has to be the grade A asshole he is, and start annoying me in my sleep!_

She needed to get out of the house for a while, maybe get her hair done nice at that nice salon in town. Bulma wanted to at least try to put these thoughts out of her mind, she couldn't be thinking of him like that; he was a total brute. Besides all he cared about was getting stronger than Goku, there wasn't a cat's chance in hell of Vegeta ever coming to her, looking to indulge in anything sexual. No; he'd most likely stalk up to her like he usually did, demanding her to, fix the GR for the gillionth time, after shorting it out, shirtless, beads of sweat running down his hard pecs, from training.

That chest, decorated with a myriad of scars; Bulma wondered what it would feel like under her palm; soft but deliciously rough in places.

_No, enough of that, pull yourself together girl!_

 

Bulma was determined to put that Saiyan out of her mind today, if it was the last thing she'd do!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading chapter one of my first official fic!
> 
> Please leave feedback if you enjoyed what you read, and I shall try and get the next chapter out once I've finished my latest uni assignments.


End file.
